


千年老妖怪x文雅忠犬

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, Other, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	千年老妖怪x文雅忠犬

依然来自我一个梦√

女主是千年老妖怪，实力超强。但被奸人陷害，灵体破碎，奄奄一息。

男主是跟女主契约了的仆人，是个温柔清雅的人。

男主带着女主逃到了人间，租了一个院子，跟女主假扮夫妻住下。

局势要求女主快点恢复法力，回去报仇。但恢复法力最快的办法就是双修。

男主红着脸建议两人双修，女主说你这是以下犯上。

男主想了想，说“实在不行你上我吧”

女主欣然答应了。

男主没经历过这事，不知道该怎么做。就偷偷跑去妓院看那些小倌怎么做的。

他想被男人日跟被女人日的前期准备都差不多，就一本正经跑去学习。

学习的结果是他脸色通红，嘴里喊着“真是有失风化！”跑了回来。

嘴上虽然这么说，但心里将女主和自己的脸带入其中，他竟然有点兴奋。

意识到自己在想什么的男主顿时脸就白了，他跪在女主前面边磕头边说“我这是大不敬，请主子惩罚。”

女主一脸懵逼，不知道他在干吗，最后这事也就不了了之。

俩人选好日子双修之后，男主就开始着手准备。

其实也没准备什么，他就偷偷找人买了一个玉势。

那人看他一副儒雅模样却买了这种东西，觉得有趣，又送了他一瓶药膏，告诉他“药膏涂在那里，事半功倍”

那天白天女主在院子里练武，男主就偷偷关了门窗。把药膏抹在后穴，然后犹豫了半天，把玉势推了进去。

男主当时就看到那些人把玉势塞进去，至于后来怎么做他也不知道。

他估计塞到晚上就扩展好了，主子就不用操心直接上就行。

哪想到这个玉势的尺寸正好，塞进去刚好碰到那个点。

他每走一步，都会摩到那里。从未经过情爱的身体青涩，却又特别敏感。

那药膏是用来催情的，涂上以后男主感觉自己的后边变的越来越热，也越来越饥渴

陌生的感觉让他整个人都快疯了，他竟然还想发出十分羞耻的“恩..啊”声。

他怕主子嫌弃自己这幅yd模样，从早上强装作无事发生到晚上。

就是那一如既往地温文尔雅怎么也装不出来

晚饭时，他跟往常一样伺候女主吃饭。

女主还没吃完，就听见他哽咽地说了一句“主子..我实在忍不住了..”

女主大惊，马上就明白他做了什么。

解开男主的衣服发现他除了身上的这件宽松的袍子下面什么都没穿，而下面早就已经是湿乎乎一片。

男主泪汪汪说“我竟然连一天都坚持不了，真是给主子丢脸，主子怎么罚我都行”

女主也没跟他废话，变化出那玩意就把男主弄到床上办正事。

男主看着在自己身上奋斗的女主，啜泣地说“主子能不能亲亲我”

女主欣然答应。

妖怪人形没有固定形状，可以自由变化√

这都是魔法的力量！！


End file.
